


Dare

by K (Thiswasmydesign)



Series: Wammy's House Series [11]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/K
Summary: Wammy's boys are terribly competative. Every once in a while on games night they play truth or dare.A childish crush is realised.





	Dare

Wammys house games were never boring.

Once every few months the children got together with only two rules. Cause as much chaos as possible, and ideally dont get caught.

  
On these nights even B would play nicely enough with the rest of them, bigger and better things on his mind than upsetting a few children. Here was a socially sanctioned chance to use his skills and he adored it. He was always the best on games night, never backing down from even the most difficult challenges, though Mello gave him a run for his money sometimes. The candidates for the title of L always played on far longer than the others in the house, none of them willing to lose the game.

  
"Truth or dare, Near?" It was Matt's turn to ask.

  
Near hated the games nights. He didn't like the pointless risks of the dares, didn't like to have to do things that he didnt want to do and didnt agree with. He hated the truth part too, though he was getting better and better at lying and not getting caught at it.

"Dare," he chose, knowing that Matt wouldnt make him do anything too awful. The others knew this too and were already impatient for this turn to be over so that they would continue.

"Swap tops with Mello," he dared. It seemed a very small dare, but Near cringed, looking at Mello's squirtle pyjama top, complete with hood, and all its bright yellows and blues.

Mello laughed, whipping it off over his head like it was nothing, preening under the wolf whistles of the other kids. Mello shoved it into his hands, helping to remove Near's white top as he stayed perectly still - ignoring another round of wolf whistles - and pulling the white top on over his own head.

"Come on Near, put it on," Matt encouraged.

"You dont want to do the forfeit, do you?"

Forfeits were the other reason Near hated games night. No one wanted one because they were awful. B's choice.

Near reluctantly tugged the top on, getting his arm lost in one of the far too large sleeves.

"A," Near challenged, carefully selecting the one least likely to retaliate on the next round of turns.

"Dare," A chose. A always chose dare. They didnt know what the truth he tried to hide was, but it had to be big.

"I dare you to let Mello give you a five minute makeover," Near suggested, and Mello jumped up with an excited squeal, running to get his makeup. A nodded, quietly agreeing.

For a dare, Mello had done this before to B. When he had done B's face the garish colours he had used looked utterly ridiculous, but for A he was selective and tasteful; a thin layer of foundation, carefully shaped eyeliner and shading to emphasise and hide bags under the eyes that glasses usually covered, a little more definition for his lips. Although by the end A was evidently a boy wearing makeup, he was also a particularly gorgeous looking boy wearing makeup.

"Time!" B called, early by Near's count, and Mello backed off while A looked nervous.

"Do you want to see?" Mello asked, holding up a mirror. A kept his eyes downcast and B knocked the mirror out of Mello's hand.

"Leave him alone," the Bully snarled, defensive. Mello had no choice but to move away.

"It looks good," Near told him sheepishly. A's eyes remained on the floor.

"B," A chose.

"Fucking dare, and make it a good one," Backup showed his teeth in a freakish cheshire cat grin.

"Uh," A thought hard. "Steal a pillow from Roger's bed?"

"Hell yeah," Backup leapt to his feet, eager. "That's a proper dare, you pussies."

He tore out of the room, lacking all finess as his legs went in every direction but somehow not making any noise.

"You didn't dare him not to get caught," Near pointed out, and a flicker of distress showed on A's features as he leapt up and rushed after his friend.

"He's going to get caught," Near smiled a little at Mello, who was busy fixing his makeup kit.

"He always gets caught," Mello reminded him.

"We should make it a rule if you get caught you lose," Matt suggested.

"Nah, Bully would find a way to use it to cheat," Mello looked to the door where Backup was already racing back in, pillow in one hand and dragging A with the other.

"One pillow, good Sirs," Backup laid on the floor in his spot of the circle, resting his head on it. Near gawped at the lurid pink colour of this pillowcase, but no one passed comment.

"You were caught?"

"Roger just opened his eyes, frowned, turned over and went back to sleep," A told them, and though he never smiled he certainly looked satisfied.

"Uh oh," Mello teased."We've broken Roger."

"So, your turn," B challenged Mello. "What's your deepest, darkest secret Mello?"

The younger boy flushed.

"No, I choose dare," he altered quickly.

"Coward," B complained. "Fine. I dare you to chose one person in the room each to snog, cuddle and punch - no punching A."

"That's three dares," Mello complained.

"What, are you a pussy?" Backup grinned.

"Does that mean you surrender?"

"Never," Mello huffed, clenching his fist and stepping towards Backup but before he could punch him the older boy grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, stroking long fingers through his hair.

"Aww, what a lovely cuddle," Backup purred in his ear, not letting him go when he squirmed to get away.

"Get off me!"Mello squeaked, fighing hard to get loose. Backup dropped him at an opportune moment so that he went crashing to the floor.

That left him with Near and Matt, and he looked critically between them before approaching Near, who pointed to a spot on his cheek.

"Here, and do it properly the first time or B'll make you do it again," the smaller boy suggested.

"Okay," Mello leaned down and kissed Near's cheek where he had indicated, quickly moving to catch his lips instead. Near was too busy gawping like a fish to stop him, and Mello took the chance to sneak a little bit of tongue into the kiss while Near remained completely frozen.

"Sorry, Matt," Mello told his other friend before he punched him in the arm.

"Shitting hell, Mello," Matt rubbed at his arm, which would certainly bruise.

"Boys," Roger's reluctant and sleepy voice interrupted from the doorway. "It's three in the morning. Go to bed."

"I suppose it's another tie," Backup agreed reluctantly, hiding his exhausted yawn.

"You'll never beat us," Mello grinned broadly.

"I'll never lose," Backup snarled.

"Then it'll keep being a tie," A pointed out.

"Beat you next time," Backup challenged as A pulled him away to their beds.

Near had to be guided to his bed by Matt, still feeling frozen in shock.

Mello had _kissed_ him.

 _Mello_ had kissed him.

Mello had kissed _him_.

Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, lets me know if you enjoy these drabbles


End file.
